


Open Emotions

by Sly_Helador



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Stardew Valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Helador/pseuds/Sly_Helador
Summary: Hinata's first visit to Kenma's apartment makes Kenma get introspective.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Open Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annacakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacakes/gifts).



Two boys stood next to each other in an elevator. One practically vibrating in anticipation while the other pulled into himself and looking at the floor. The door slid open and one boy flew out and into the apartment. 

“GWAAA!! Kenma your apartment is way bigger than I thought! Tokyo apartments are supposed to be shoeboxes but this one is the whole floor,” Hinata screamed while taking in the main room.

“You can’t be so loud. We’ll get complaints,” Kenma mumbled. 

“Geh, sorry. I’m just excited. Show me your home,” Hinata said back. He was already scurrying around the room looking at everything. 

Kenma did not think there was much to be excited about. It was just a normal apartment with normal things. But Hinata looked at everything with such amazement in his whole being. Hinata would gesture or pick something up and ask what it was. A painting on the wall, a volleyball trophy, a chest full of blankets, a picture.

“Kenma, is this you and your family? Your mom was so pretty!” Hinata asked while shoving the picture frame into Kenma’s hands. 

“Yeah. That’s my mom and dad. Dad died a while ago though,” Kenma replied back. He blinked down at the picture having not looked at it in a while. “My mom isn’t around a lot cause she works all the time.”

“She sounds amazing. I hope I can meet her sometime.”

“Maybe. Did you want to see my room?”

“Of course!”

Kenma led the way. Again Hinata would stop to look at anything that interested him in the slightest. There must be something that Hinata can see in everyday things that lets him get so much enjoyment out of everything. There’s not much in the room that Kenma could see as exceedingly interesting. His bed, some video games, posters and volleyball memorabilia but Hinata’s eyes lit up as soon as the door was open. 

Again he ran around the room looking at everything. After a couple of seconds his eyes lock onto something and he grabs it and brings it back to Kenma. 

“Hey Kenma, isn’t this that farming game that everyone is enjoying so much right now? Could we try it?” He asks.

“It’s only one player, Shouyou.”

“That’s fine! I just wanna see what people are having so much fun with. I can’t play these types of games because I can never seem to focus by myself. Please?” He thrust the game holder towards Kenma and bowed his head down.

  
  
Kenma looked to the side, embarrassed by the display, and scratched at his neck. He supposes it wouldn’t hurt anything and gives a quick affirmative. 

Soon enough the game is opening to the character creation screen. Hinata spent forever trying to get the character to look just like one from the manga that they had been reading together, only stopping long enough to get input from Kenma. He also chose to have a cat and name it after Kuroo at Kenma’s suggestion, one that had him rolling on the floor for minutes. Finally they were able to start the day and Kenma took control of the game.

They play through a couple of in game days. At Hinata’s suggestion they would go off on little exploring trips around the city or forests. Every little bit of detail made his smile bigger or eyes light up brighter. Such an open display of emotion has always confused Kenma. He himself keeps a lot of his emotions to himself so seeing someone have such open emotions over something as simple as a new place or a video game is strange. Yet captivating. 

“Hinata, you having fun?” Kenma asks quietly during a stretch of silence.

“Of course! I’m glad we could play this together. You must have played this before but you still wanna play it with me. If we could do this, and play volleyball together everyday it would be amazing!” Hinata said back. 

  
Kenma looked back and forth from Hinata’s huge grin to the floor, unable to take the brightness.  _ This could be a nice change of pace, and freeing too.  _

**Author's Note:**

> For our server exchange, hope you enjoy.


End file.
